1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for controlling a modem in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for enhancing performance of a transmitter and receiver of a modem in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication industries expand, next-generation wireless communication systems enabling high-speed data and video services, as well as voice services are attracting attention, and standardization of the same is in progress.
A wireless communication system measures and collects information in wireless communication environments to control an operation of modems of mobile terminals. For example, a wireless communication system consecutively performs cell search and measurement of signal quality for neighboring base stations in a coverage area to select a base station with the best reception performance continuously.
A conventional modem obtains information required to control a transmission/reception operation by the same method. The time delay that occurs due to repetitive operations and the reliability of measurement information affect the performance of a modem.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme for enhancing the performance of a transmitter/receiver of a modem.